Ockthain Krivos
"Humans are a wonderful people, who have yet to realize their potential. My dream is to unlock that potential, and prove to my people that humans are worth saving." —Ockthain Krivos Ockthain Krivos was a Trikash scientist, biologist, inventor, and magician who lived sometime before the fall of the Trikash. He was known to have lived on Rogash for some time, as his lab was uncovered beneath Varrenholm in June of the year 95. What was found in the lab suggests that Ockthain was an incredibly intelligent Trikash, having designed multiple complex devices. Evidence suggests that his largest project, however, was an attempt to create a more perfect version of humans. History Early History Little is known about Ockthain's past, only what was written in his journals scattered around his lab. He was born to a Trikash father and a human mother; which caused his childhood to be very difficult. Being only half "perfect," the full blooded "perfect" Trikash looked down on him, and often would not take his small projects or inventions seriously. His first major project was a revolutionary device that would replace one's eyes. When one implants this device into their eye sockets, their vision would be able to clearly see previously invisible magic energy in the air, as well as in objects. Despite the device being above what full blooded Trikash had made, it was still generally ignored, and labeled "a mutt's science project." To make matters worse, while working on the device, Ockthain was visited by the keeper Silifis. During his visit, Silifis placed one of his mischief curses on one of the pairs of eyes. This curse caused anyone who touched the eyes to have their memories altered. One eye caused the holder to instantly lose all memories of their identity, as well as memories of others. The other eye would erase recent memories, as well as prevent the brain from creating new memories for a time. Ockthain touched one of these eyes, not realizing what had happened, and immediately lost the colour in his hair. Since he immediately let go of the eye, his memories were unaffected. The event still left him with kysteric, however. Not long after the Silifis incident, Ockthain decided to pack up his belongings and leave, no longer feeling welcome in his home. For the next few months, he simply traveled south, with no clear destination in mind. After a few months, he landed on the northern edge of the Ulfarian Mountain Range, and encountered some of the mountain's locals. After quickly learning the local's language, Ockthain befriended these strange people, and began learning their ways. The locals eventually led Ockthain to a large, empty spot of land, and told him that he could build his house there. Rather than building a house, however, Ockthain built a massive, underground facility, in which he would continue his techneological inventing. Life in Ranovitria Ockthain spent the next few years down in his lab, just inventing. It was around this time that he began researching means of evolving humans into a more noteworthy race. He hoped that by making humans better, the other Trikash wouldn't look down on him, or them, as much. Using various biological methods, including a modified kysteric parasite extracted from one of the cursed eyes, Ockthain learned how to grow humans from nothing inside of tubes. This proved much easier than experimenting on live humans, as the tube-grown humans were much easier to modify. However, earlier versions of these tube humans were considered failures, as they had absolutely no natural instincts or natural memories. They wouldn't survive for very long, as they didn't know how to move, breathe, or that they even HAD to breathe to survive. Ockthain gradually fixed issues 1 by 1 through a system of projects. Each project only seemed to aim at fixing 1 issue, so the process was very slow and gradual. The last known project was known as "The O Project," but for whatever reason it was never finished. It is unknown what happened to Ockthain, but his journals very abruptly end at some point after the start of the O Project, but before its completion. Known Projects *'Gazer Lens': A special artificial eyeball that was capable of seeing magic in addition to regular sight. *'Homunculus': The term used by Varren researchers to describe humans created artificially. There are 15 known living homunculus, with all but 3 of them suspended in some sort of freezing sleep inside of the lab. The whereabouts of the other 3 are unknown. *'Ari'Ken'Katel': Ockthain's supposed pet project that he worked on while each batch of homunculus were growing. Based on what is known, Ari'Ken'Katel is an island in an unknown location that breaks the laws of physics. The island cannot be detected through magnet based navigational means, and teleport magic connecting to the island is nearly impossible. The geography has been described as "volcanic on one side, and glacial mountainous on the other. Temperatures have also been labeledas above extreme, with the exact temperature depending on your elevation and which side of the island you are on. **A special teleporter that Ockthain used to access the island was found in his lab, but so far means of activating it have failed. More to come. Later Category:New Voldrania Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Stub